Through the Bottom of a Glass
by gibbsandtonysbabe
Summary: Some people see so much more than others and see meaning in every name. What do you see? This is what I see when given a name; stories of life, humor, friendship and love. A collection of drabbles based on a name.
1. Chapter 1

_**I own nothing from NCIS and make no money from this story! If I did own them there would be some wicked story lines! LOL! But for now I shall merely play with them and return them very sated!**_

_**A huge thanks goes to my most excellent Beta-Amy- without whom this would not be as polished! Kudos to her for her great work and wanting to work with a nut like me! Trust me! And I lover her all the more for it! She is the best!**_

_**Come by my facebook page- always a riot! Sometimes great eye candy as well! Facebook./gibbsandtonysbabe Always happy to have you drop by!**_

**NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS**

**There were only two requirements for these fics; 1) they be short and 2) the include the name of the cocktail as well as the ingredients in the story. This is my take on the drinks! *snickers***

**3 Base Hit**

Gibbs walked in the bar, hoping he had the right one this time. He'd lost count of the number he'd been to while looking for Tony. He needed to find the younger man before Tony did something that they would regret.

He hadn't been given a chance to react to the words that had come out of Tony's mouth before the younger man had run off mumbling senselessly about pain killers…pod people…and aliens taking control of his body. Gibbs knew that his silence had sent the man running, but in his defense, he was surprised.

Nothing had prepared Gibbs for Tony's confession that he was attracted to Gibbs, had been for years, and had in fact, fallen for him; and maybe it was time that they did something about that. However, Gibbs had every intention of rectifying the situation as soon as he found Tony.

Inside the bar, Gibbs looked to his left and he spotted Tony. Blue eyes narrowed dangerously as he saw the patron beside Tony buy him another round of whatever they were drinking.

Tony never noticed Gibbs approach or the look that he gave his bar stool buddy that caused said buddy to quake in his expensive leather loafers before vacating his seat in a flash. Gibbs sat down and downed the drink that had been so graciously purchased by the asshole that had tried to touch what was his…or was going to be very soon.

Shuddering as the flavor of the drink hit him, "What the hell is this?"

Tony started as he realized the man he had been hiding from had found him. Swallowing, he answered. "It's called a 3 Base Hit. Made with strawberry and orange liqueur and crème de banana." Looking at Gibbs through his lashes, he waited for the blow back from his wayward mouth earlier this evening.

Gibbs watched the man and could see Tony brace for what he was sure was going to be a rejection and perhaps worse. Later, much later, Gibbs was going to have to give him hell about assuming, but for right now, he knew that his actions needed to say far more than his words could.

He leaned over, his lips brushing the shell of Tony's ear as his hand possessively grabbed the younger man's cock. "I'd prefer a home run."

**8 Ball**

Tony leaned over the pool table, lining up his cue, but truthfully, he had stopped caring about the game as soon as he had seen the way Gibbs was eyeing his ass. Never one to squander an opportunity, Tony made sure that with every shot he was posed artfully and bent over the table. Judging by the bulge in the older man's pants, his actions were having the desired effect.

Originally, he had been surprised that Gibbs had agreed to go for a drink and a game of pool but then again this wouldn't be the first time the older man had surprised him. For too long he had denied the pull towards Gibbs and now…seeing the lust in his blue eyes - Tony knew it was time to make a move and right now that involved shaking his ass.

Tony signaled the bartender for two specials before he remembered that it was a pool themed night but shrugged as the drinks were brought over.

"Here you go, sir, two 8 Balls." The server placed them on their drink table, trying not to laugh at their bemused expressions. "I take it you have no idea what this is?"

Both men silently shook their heads, almost afraid to touch the glasses.

"Well, it's a combination of coconut flavored rum, peach schnapps, raspberry liqueur, vodka, cranberry juice cocktail, sour mix, a splash of lemon-lime soda with another splash of grenadine."

"Thanks…" Tony spoke absently as she walked away chuckling.

He looked over at Gibbs and gestured at the drinks. "Should we?"

Gibbs looked at Tony, taking in the tight jeans that accentuated every inch of the man; every inch that he wanted to explore…kiss…taste. So no, he had no desire to drink the crap that had been set on the table.

Stepping into the Tony's personal space, ready to take the leap since they both wanted the same things and were willing to give it their all, Gibbs spoke, "No…but I think we need to pay our bill, get in my car and go home. And then I show you what your ass has been doing to me all night…over and over again."

Tony could only nod, unable to form a word as he pictured with great clarity, everything that was being offered.

"Good, I have a lot of years to make up for…gonna take some time." Gibbs led the younger man out of the bar.

**Anise Almond Coffee**

Tony took another drink of the concoction that Abby had pushed on him, rather forcefully actually, and found that he was enjoying it more than he had expected. Looking around the room, he was pleased to see that Ellie was fitting in quite nicely and talking with the nuns.

He had wondered about the sudden need for a get together. In fact Ducky had seemed quite irate when he suggested that he might not be able to attend so he quickly amended that. Now he was feeling quite relaxed and enjoying this…what did she call it? Anise Almond Coffee, he remembered.

He hadn't expected to like it since he wasn't fond of licorice, however the combination of Amaretto, Crème de Cacoa-dark, Sambuca and last but not least coffee was spectacular. He was going to have to get Gibbs to try it if he actually showed up.

That was why he hadn't wanted to come…being in a social setting with Gibbs wasn't something he thought he could do. Falling for the man hadn't been in the cards and it was becoming increasingly difficult to continue to hide it from everyone. As much as he loved going undercover, living that way was taking its toll.

Hearing Abby's excited squeal he knew that the older man had actually shown up. He headed over to the makeshift bar, asked for another drink feeling the need for a little more fortification, and took a deep breath before downing it quickly.

He hadn't noticed the man sneak up behind him or the fact that the blue eyes were drinking him in, if he had turned around, he would have seen the desire that mirrored his own, but instead he asked for another drink.

Gibbs smelled the coffee aroma that was permeating around Tony moving closer to drink it in. He wanted to taste it …from Tony…he was tired of fighting this…maybe it was time to take what he wanted. He had seen looks that Tony had given him and had ignored them, but now…he wanted it all.

Making a quick decision as Tony set down his glass he grabbed the younger man and pushed him into the coat closet…hell there was time for romance later…right now it was about need…hunger…and desire…the closet would work just fine.

Pushing the younger man against the inside wall and without hesitation, he took what was his. Their lips met and any surprise that Tony had was quickly replaced with relief and then the deep seeded desire that he had denied for years took over.

Outside the closet door, the two that had orchestrated this whole scenario, sighed with relief that finally…finally they had managed to accomplish getting the two stubborn idiots together.

"Coffee."

"We should have suspected that would be the key to it all Abigail. Rather a shame that it took us so long to try Gibbs drug of choice." Ducky shook his head.

Abby grinned at the door. "Coffee ala Tony."


	2. Chapter 2

_**I own nothing from NCIS and make no money from this story! If I did own them there would be some wicked story lines! LOL! But for now I shall merely play with them and return them very sated!**_

_**A huge thanks goes to my most excellent Beta-Amy- without whom this would not be as polished! Kudos to her for her great work and wanting to work with a nut like me! Trust me! And I lover her all the more for it! She is the best!**_

_**Come by my facebook page- always a riot! Sometimes great eye candy as well! Facebook./gibbsandtonysbabe Always happy to have you drop by!**_

**NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS**

**There were only two requirements for these fics; 1) they be short and 2) the include the name of the cocktail as well as the ingredients in the story. This is my take on the drinks! *snickers***

**NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS**

**911**

He felt like he was on fire in more ways than one. Never had he felt such heat and it was wreaking havoc on his control. He was fighting to hang on…to not let go so this sweet torture could last forever, however unrealistic that was. But the wet heat that his dick was being subjected to was fucking intense.

He thought he was winning the battle, gaining control over his body…until…"Fuck." The swipe of the hot tongue over the head of his cock was his undoing as his release flowed through his body. Struggling to remain on his feet he was thankful for the strong arms that had pinned him against the wall, otherwise he would have fallen to his knees.

His fingers still gripping Tony's shoulders as the younger man looked up licking his lips, his green eyes shining with love…lust…need. And now it was his turn, as soon as he could breathe of course.

"How did you do that?" He managed to ask finally.

"Jet, I have given you a blow job before." Standing up and capturing the man's lips with his own.

Trying to glare but too sated to make it stick Gibbs sighed. "The heat…it was incredible…felt intense…mind blowing…different."

Tony grinned. "Well I had a little help with the added heat." Then he sheepishly looked down at his feet. "I was reading online about ways to intensify a blow job…sort of set your cock on fire."

"How?"

"A cocktail, pun intended." Tony leaned into the older man nipping his ear as he whispered. "100 proof cinnamon Schnapps with 100 proof peppermint Schnapps, it's called a 911."

Deciding to turn the tables on the younger man he spun them around pinning Tony to the wall with his body as he claimed his mouth with a ferocity borne of his need to show the man what that heat felt like. "My turn."


	3. Chapter 3

_**I own nothing from NCIS and make no money from this story! If I did own them there would be some wicked story lines! LOL! But for now I shall merely play with them and return them very sated!**_

_**A huge thanks goes to my most excellent Beta-Amy- without whom this would not be as polished! Kudos to her for her great work and wanting to work with a nut like me! Trust me! And I lover her all the more for it! She is the best!**_

_**Come by my facebook page- always a riot! Sometimes great eye candy as well! Facebook./gibbsandtonysbabe Always happy to have you drop by!**_

**NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS**

**There were only three requirements for these fics; 1) they be short , 2) the include the name of the cocktail as well as the ingredients in the story and 3) they have Gay Pride celebrations as their focal point. This is my take on the drinks! *snickers***

**NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNC****ISNCISNCIS**

**Applepuckertini**

This wasn't his kind of scene to say the least, but Tony had really wanted to show support for some of his friends that were out so here they were. Though honestly he had to admit it really was not as bad as he had anticipated.

He was getting a little caught up in the whole Gay pride celebration himself and truthfully, it felt really damn good to be able to touch his lover in public. He really wasn't a huge fan of PDA; he liked to keep his private life private and well hell…it was far too easy to be carried away when he kissed Tony.

He however was not nearly as thrilled with the drinks that came with this celebration as it seemed they went as far out of the norm as possible. What the hell? Didn't gay people drink Bourbon? He sure as hell did and though he wasn't one to label people since his dick seemed quite at home in Tony's ass, he may as well shout it loud and proud.

He looked at the green concoction that Jared had set in front of him. "What did you call this one?" He lifted the glass as he swirled the neon green liquid in hopes that it would turn into Jack Daniels.

Jared grinned. "An Applepuckertini."

Tony slid up behind Gibbs and kissed his neck as he gestured to Jared for a drink for himself. "Go ahead and try it."

Gibbs raised an eyebrow warily. "Applefukertini? And you want me to drink this?"

Tony burst out laughing. "Not quite…though I do like your name better. It's Applepuckertini. It has a couple shots of Sour Apple Schnapps, two shots of Vodka and the rest is Mountain Dew."

Gibbs raised the glass to his lips and took a drink. "Jesus Tony. Fuck."

Tony grinned as he took a sip of his own drink. "Ok…you're right, this is disgusting. How about I let you drink whatever you want." He leaned in to kiss the older man gently, his simple kiss conveying his thanks for being there and for understanding his own desire to be there.

Never needing a whole lot of words himself Gibbs understood.

**NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS**

**Black Gold **

This was his kind of bar - laid back, relaxed with mostly working class clientele. He grinned as he watched Tony usher Ernie around introducing him to the crowd. He had to admit he had been surprised by Tony's bond with the older man.

From the moment that they had decided they were serious Tony had shyly, which was one of his personal favorite looks on the man, asked if he could bring a friend to meet him. This was their bar, the first place they had made their own as they started to explore their relationship.

It was also the first time the man had asked for anything and the fact that it was someone that he wanted to meet him spoke volumes. And though he wasn't ready to share his time with the younger man he wasn't willing to say no and he had been quite surprised when Tony had shown up with Ernie.

From then on, he was a regular fixture on Friday nights for dinner and a few games of Canasta. Ernie had surprised him when he came over unexpectedly one night when Tony was away at a conference and asked for a better lack of words, what his intentions were.

After the shock wore off, he was touched by Ernie's devotion to Tony; he knew about yet saw through every wall that Tony showed the world. Now Tony was expanding Ernie's world and getting him out more…life was good.

Ernie was laughing as he sat down a drink in front of him. "Think I found one that you'll like Gibbs. Should appeal to you." Ernie smirked as he watched Gibbs eye the glass in front of him.

"Go on Marine…bite the bullet."

Never turning down a challenge, he picked up the glass and took a drink letting it assault his taste buds.

Tony came up between them draping his arms over both their shoulders. "Did you get him to try it Ernie?"

Chuckling as he watched Gibbs' glare. "Challenged his inner Marine."

"It's called Black Gold Jet. Made with a shot of Amaretto, Triple Sec, Irish Crème, something called Frangelico, cinnamon Schnapps and the final kicker…coffee. Had Bruce look up some drinks with it for you."

Kissing Tony's cheek lightly. "Wasn't bad…not sure I like the cinnamon…but not bad."

Ernie grinned at the two men. "So I was thinking tomorrow we should go down to that bar in DuPont Circle. Many Soldiers are gathering for Gay Pride and to drink to no DADT. You guys up for showing some support?"

Tony looked towards Gibbs and shrugged. "I'm game."

"Ooohrah." Gibbs chanted as he pulled Tony close.

**NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS**

**Black Gold **

Gibbs looked around trying to find his Marine friend in the crowd, wishing that he were anywhere else but here. But the Semper Fi motto was more than just a saying to him and he was bound and determined to stand with Jake despite his discomfort.

Jake had been adamant that he was tired of living behind the now defunct DADT regime and though he might not be shouting it from the rooftops and waving a rainbow flag, he wanted to be in the moment with Gay Pride celebrations.

Fact of the matter was that Gibbs wanted to be there for Jake as well as himself, he just wasn't quite sure he was ready to speak up about his own preferences. The many hate crimes he had investigated over the years had him choosing to ignore what he wanted and instead retreat into his basement.

However, it was getting harder to hide his desires behind the second 'B' especially when the object of his desire was in front of him. Every. Day. Stepping up to the bar, he glanced at the list of drinks that they had deemed Gay Humor and noticed the Alaskan Pipeline. Considering it had a shot of Yukon Jack, he would tolerate the shot of Amaretto and the ice.

The drink now in front of him he stared into the glass as if it held the answers and courage he needed to make the changes in his life. Hell, if Shannon were able, she would head slap him into kingdom come for hiding and not living. It took the last divorce for him to admit that a woman wasn't going to do it for him.

No one was going to live up to Shannon and he knew better than to try again. However, a male would be different and all he had to do was man up so to speak. Moreover, he wanted to do just that…all he had to do was speak up.

So lost in his own musings, he didn't notice the man who sat down beside him nor did he notice the hopeful look in the green eyes after the initial surprise of being found in a gay bar. When Gibbs finally did look up and his blue eyes bored into green he knew it was now or never.

Grabbing his forgotten drink he chugged it back, slammed the glass on the bar and wrapped his hand around Tony's neck pulling their lips together for their first kiss but by no means their last.


End file.
